After the Lightening Stroke
by Etherealness
Summary: Right after the Lightening stroke the tower. How did the Wizarding World react? How could they find solace in one another at the death of the wizard whom they consider to be the greatest headmaster? A oneshot covering many character's reaction toward the great lost. My first fanfic, so please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

After the Lightening Stroke

He hovered weightlessly in the starlit sky, looking down at the silhouette of his beloved castle. The familiar scenery seemed to be just beneath him, yet it was also at the same time so far away from his place in between life and death. He first saw Minerva, leaning on the stone railing of the Astronomy Tower that he had fallen over, a single drop of tear silently rolling down her cheek. She had raced up at the Tower as soon as the Minister left, as if trying to find a sense of closure. Never had an expression more lost, broken appeared on his friend's face before. As he watched and hovered, he wished he could have told her the truth, if just to stop her from accusing Severus in that heart-wrenched tone.

Fawkes, the beautiful creature that had saved him from suicide almost a century ago after that fateful summer of much love and death, were circling above the towers of Hogwarts, singing an ethereal yet comforting lament. At the other corner of the school, students peaked out of the window, and basked in the comfort of the phoenix song. Once again he longed to thank his loyal friend and companion for the years of soul-bounding dedication.

Simultaneously, Alaster Moody limped onto the campus, which lacked the ancient wards that he had placed and brought down previously. He made his way toward the castle briskly, hand grasping the wooden stick for support, without looking up at the phoenix for once. His scarred face was as plain and vigilant as ever, but from his position Albus could tell that his hands were shaking slightly. As Alaster walked pass the hut at the skirt of the forest, he stopped briefly as a distinct sound of wailing reached his ear. He deterred, pondering whether to offer a small gesture of comfort to the distressed half-giant. However, fining no comforting words in his heart to give, he limped on, all the way cursing Severus Snape under his breath.

In the infirmary, Fleur and Molly sat at either side of Bill Weasley's bed, both staring the unconscious form in a mixture of sorrow and happiness. Once in a while the two women would look up at each other, and flashed a smile of mutual understanding. At the other side of the hospital wing, Remus and Nymphadora sat on one side of an unoccupied bed, leaning on each other. Poppy was half-heartedly reprimanding Luna, whose arm was bandaged, for getting out of the bed to stay beside one of the few she considered friends. Neville, even in his semi-conscious state, had sensed her and eased in his friend's presence. A broad smile lit up at his face, knowing there was a little love in the world that he had left.

His eyes then penetrated the Gryffindor Tower, and they soon found the student that he cared most about. The boy was huddling one of the stuffy armchairs in the common room with his friends, staring vacantly into the fireplace. Ginny had come to sit beside Harry moments ago, and when the boy inhaled her flowery scent, he visibly calmed. The large room that had been filled to the brim with noise and laughter for most time of the year was uncharacteristically quiet. It is the same in every common room, even the Slytherin's. Students stared at each other; friends hugged each other; younger children had took out blankets and made it clear to not returned to their beds. No one wanted to be alone on a night like this. Too much had happened that most of them did not understand, and so all of them joined to find a little solace in each other's company.

In the kitchen, the work was completely abandoned. Normally in time like this house-elves would be popping in and out of the kitchen, between their duties of cleaning the castle and adding firewood, or pickling meatloaves for next day's breakfast. However, all of the little creatures had gathered in the middle of the big kitchen, looking stricken and lost, many of them openly crying. Winky, who was suddenly reminded of her sadness when she lost her master, walked awkwardly toward a sobbing house-elf and patted his shoulders uncertainly.

Apparently the news of his death had reach Hogsmeade as well. The small village was abuzz with much shocked voice as the residents recalled the days of Albus Dumbledore. "He had just come to my shop last week!" explained the young shopkeeper of Honeydukes, and his mother burst into tears. However, Albus only had eyes for a small, dark inn. His brother had been in the living room ever since a villager related the news to him, a bottle of firewhiskey in hand. He was muttering half to himself, half to the beautiful portrait hanging over the fireplace. "He's dead, you know, Anna" once he had managed to speak coherently to the blonde figure "Albus. Killed by his trusted man." He shook his head and took another gulp of firewhiskey. Downstairs, a small house-elf was trembling from head to toe, weeping loudly. He had been asked to stay at the Hog's Head three days ago, when Albus had sensed his end approaching. Now he wished someone could comfort the little elf as he cried and trembled for the master he served out of free will.

Far away from Hogwarts, a huge celebration was undergoing in the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was in a better mood than any of his followers had ever seen, or had ever hoped to see, and he consented to let the Death Eaters drink to oblivion tonight. Severus was caught in the middle of the drunken crowd, being congratulated over and over again for his success. Unknowingly, the Potion Master only longed to return to his house, where he could properly grieve for the wizard that had been his friend and mentor for so long. In the secluded corner, Draco Malfoy watched the mess going with frightened eyes. His mother was holding on tightly to him, barely believing that her son made it out of the mission in one piece; she would thank Severus profusely afterwards in the Dark Lord's absence. Both of them was relieved after Voldemort announced the plan freeing Lucius Malfoy from prison the week after, but inwardly the image of Albus falling from the Tower was replaying itself over and over again in Draco's mind. It would continue to do so over the next few months when the young man lay in the bed, unable to return to sleep. The haunting nightmare would only disappear when he finally left the Dark Side during the final battle, though it would occasionally find a way into his sleep years after.

As Albus floated and watched, he sensed a great lump formed in his chest at the sight of so many weeping at his death. Then someone tagged his sleeve. He turned around, and stopped breathing. A small blonde girl was beaming up at him, revealing two lovely dimples. Her hair had been delicately braided with her favorite blue ribbon. A bird-shaped pendant was dangling from her slender neck. So many details that he had forgotten! After all these years, Ariana Dumbledore's soul remained six-year-old.

He opened his mouth, but couldn't remember how to utter a sound. Eventually, he croaked "Ariana… I…."

Before he could say another word, his sister flung herself at him, and he soon found himself hugging the warm, soft body tightly. Tears buried over the years began leaking out from the corner of his eyes as he sobbed in great joy and sorrow. "Albus, I've missed you and Abe so much," she said in a voice muffled by his robe.

Finally, he let go of his sister and stared into her eyes. "They are going to miss you so much…" she said, looking down at the silhouette of the castle that had been his home for decades. Albus nodded. "It's not your time to go yet" she continued. "You will have to stay in this place in a little while until moving on to the next adventure. Mom and Dad are waiting, as well as a blonde boy that I seem to have seen once or twice." He nodded again.

"Until then, I'll stay here with you."

With that, they sat down side by side beneath the thousand stars and began exchanging stories and memories.


End file.
